Customer Loyalty (Senior badge)
The Customer Loyalty badge is part of the “Cookie Business” badge set introduced in 2011. It replaces the retired XXX badge. Purpose: When I’ve earned this badge, I’ll know how to build my cookie business by increasing customer loyalty. For the badges released in 2011, scouts must complete all of the activities listed to earn the badge. Step 1: Show how cookie money helps girls Many people love brands that make them feel they’re part of something bigger. Just think of the companies that donate some of their profits to charity or that offer a “buy one, give one” program to help others in need. It’s that little something extra that builds customer loyalty. You can create the same effect by showing your Girl Scout cookie customers how cookie money helps girls. In order to do this you could either: • Make signs, posters, or flyers that show how you and your troop plan to use some of your cookie money for a Take Action or Gold Award project. • Let customers know how your council uses cookie money to help improve Girl Scout camps or to help other girls enjoy Girl Scouting. • Or create a video that delivers a powerful punch and post it to your Digital Cookie site. If you’d like to create a video, here are some tips for how to make a great one. Once you’ve shown your customers how cookie money can help girls you’ve completed this step. Step 2: Connect with former cookie sellers When people have a personal connection with a business, they tend to be more loyal customers. When you’re dealing with your Girl Scout cookie customers, always try to find a personal connection that you can share. Use this handout to brainstorm ways you could make a connection with your Girl Scout cookie customers when you’re selling cookies in person. That way you’ll know exactly what to say when you meet someone new. Practice with at least five customers. Then, click on the “Customers” tab at the top of your Digital Cookie site to create or add to your customer list. This is a great way to collect notes about each customer (like what her favorite cookie is and whether she’s a former Girl Scout). Once you’ve made a personal connection with at least five customers and have added their information to your Digital Cookie site, you’ve completed this step. Step 3: Build your customer list One way to keep customers loyal is to build a contact list so that you can reach out to them in the future. Add more customers to your list every year when you take part in the cookie sale. Then you’ll be able to let your Girl Scout cookie customers know how you’re using your cookie money and when the next sale will start. Use this form to collect customers’ contact information during in-person sales. When someone buys cookies, just ask them to fill out the form. Then keep track of all your customers’ information by adding it to your customer list on your Digital Cookie site. Click on the “Customers” tab to get started. Once you’ve added at least five customers to your customer list, you’ve completed this step. Step 4: Create a customer-appreciation program When customers feel appreciated, they’re more likely to buy from you again. How could you thank your Girl Scout cookie customers for supporting you through the cookie sale? Here are a few ideas: Maybe you’d like to design a clever thank you card to hand out at your booth when people buy cookies (or include the card with your cookie deliveries). Or maybe you want to add a thank you message to your “My Cookie Earnings” statement on your site, letting your customers know how much you appreciate their business. If you’re working on a video for Step 1, you might also want to add a funny or inspiring “thanks” at the end before posting the video to your Digital Cookie site. After you’ve thanked your Girl Scout Cookie customers, you’ve completed this step. Step 5: Keep your customer connection going all year long Do you remember the store you shopped at last week? What about the store you shopped at last year? When you’re crazy-busy, details like that can slip away. Don’t let that happen to your cookie business! Keep in touch with your Girl Scout cookie customers all throughout the cookie selling season so that you’ll be the first one they think of when they want to buy their Girl Scout cookies! Start by planning when and how you want to communicate. First, create a cookie communication timeline to keep your Digital Cookie site fresh with up-to-the-minute news. Take a look at a calendar and jot down dates when to periodically change your picture, video, or messages to update customers about your progress, remind them when the cookie sale ends, and thank them for supporting you throughout the sale. Once you’ve developed a cookie customer communication plan, you’ve completed this step. Congratulations! You’ve earned your Customer Loyalty badge—that means you can look forward to even better sales in the future! Be sure to tell your troop leader that you’ve earned your badge. Additional Resources https://www.girlscouts.org/program/gs_cookies/digitalcookie/senior/[[Category:Seniors]] Category:Cookie Business Badges